SAMTAC
The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Tacoma Charter (SAMTAC), is a charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Located in Tacoma, Washington, its current President is Lee. History Background Season 1 Happy Lowman visits SAMCRO, telling them that Tacoma can help supply them with Glocks, but nothing bigger. Later, he helps them blow up a Mayans/Nordics heroin warehouse before returning to Washington. Happy, Lorca, Bowie, Donut, and a few prospects come down to Charming to do a charity autism run. Some of them attend the patch-over party of the new Indian Hills Charter and later help fight the Mayans. Happy comes back to Charming and is the one chosen to carry out the hit on Mayans member Esai Alvarez. He disguises himself as a churro vendor and throws an icepick into the back of his head. Later, he smuggles Cherry and IRA member Cameron Hayes into Canada so they can safely travel to Ireland. Happy helps SAMCRO track down and silence a witness who saw Bobby Munson kill Brenan Hefner. He is eager to kill her, despite the fact that she is a 16 year old girl, but Jax Teller threatens her into leaving. Several Tacoma members, including Happy, attend the funeral of Donna Winston. Season 2 Happy transfers to the Nomad Charter. Later, several Tacoma members, including Sergeant-at-Arms Herman Kozik, come to Charming at Clay Morrow’s request due to SAMCRO’s dangerous conflict with the Aryan Brotherhood. Kozik participates in their fight against AB member AJ Weston’s crew out in the woods. Season 3 Kozik and several other Tacoma members attend the funeral of SAMCRO prospect Half Sack Epps, which is attacked by the Calaveras MC. Tacoma accepts Kozik's request to transfer to SAMCRO, but he is not patched in because Tig Trager votes nay. Though he is still a member of Tacoma, Kozik stays in Charming to help out. After fighting with Tig, he helps Piney Winston steal a shipment of heroin from the Calaveras. Later, he helps Tig kill Pozo, a Calaveras member at St. Thomas Hospital. Kozik, along with Piney and Tig, is one of the few Full Patch SOA members left when most of SAMCRO travels to Northern Ireland. He goes with Tig and SAMCRO prospects Shepard and Eric Miles to the gym owned by Lumpy Feldstein, who is being pressured to sell. He fights with Tig again and they leave Shepard behind to keep watch. The prospect quits after Lumpy is attacked, claiming that the Mayans were responsible. Kozik talks with Mayans President Marcus Alvarez, and says he did not break their truce. After Tara Knowles is kidnapped by excommunicated Calaveras President Hector Salazar, who demands that SAMCRO kills Alvarez, Kozik goes with Piney and Tig to talk to Alvarez. Kozik is able to convince him to play dead for 24 hours so they can save Tara. Later, Kozik and Tig go to the police station, where they learn that Salazar has released his other hostage, Margaret Murphy, but that Tara has wounded Salazar’s girlfriend, Luisa, and the situation is much more dangerous. They decide to call Jax to inform him of the situation. The rest of SAMCRO returns from Ireland, and Kozik assists them in eventually finding and killing Salazar. Knowing that most of them are going to prison, they try to vote Kozik in, but Tig again votes nay. Kozik helps Piney, Opie Winston, and Chibs Telford successfully kill rogue IRA member Jimmy O'Phelan and corrupt ATF agent June Stahl. He somewhat regretfully punches Chief Wayne Unser, who delivered O’Phelan and Stahl, so they can stage it to look like an IRA hit. Season 4 With Tig in Stockton State Prison, Kozik is able to transfer to SAMCRO. Later, several members of the Tacoma Charter come to California to provide backup guarding SAMCRO’s cocaine warehouse. After Kozik is killed by the Lobos Sonora Cartel, Clay gives his cut to Tacoma President Lee to take back to Kozik’s brother in Washington. Season 5 Facing danger from Irish King Galen O'Shay, SAMCRO President Jax Teller summons the Tacoma Charter for backup. Season 6 When the situation with the Irish intensifies and SAMCRO member Filthy Phil Russell and prospect V-Lin are killed, Tacoma comes down to help. A Tacoma member guards Jax’s family. The Tacoma officers attend a meeting of the west coast SOA charters. Season 7 Jax has several Tacoma members stake out the apartment and weed shop of excommunicated SAMCRO member Juice Ortiz. Happy contacts Lee, who sends down some backup. Known Members Current *Lee - President *Lorca *Bowie *Donut *Bady Lish *Greg "Tiny" Herman *Mark Pydene *Jax Hokler Former *Herman Kozik - Former Sergeant-at-Arms; transferred to SAMCRO in 2010 *Happy Lowman - Transferred to the Nomad Charter in 2009 Other Charters Category:Charters Category:Sons of Anarchy Charters Category:Charters in Washington